Consumer adoption of mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices can be used for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, and a host of other tasks. Additional enhancements, such as location-awareness features, e.g., global positioning system (GPS) tracking, also enable mobile device users to provide unique location-based services. One area of development has been the integration of these location-based services with imaging services (e.g., photography, videography, etc.) particularly when consumers visit commonly photographed locations (e.g., theme parks and other similar attractions). Such integrated services can free consumers to enjoy the location rather than focusing on capturing images of the location.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides high quality automatic imaging of a user based on the user's location within a fixed geographical area (e.g., a theme park).